


Now, We

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui were twins. Despite the fact that they were born almost at the same time, they were significantly different from each other. They both knew that their behavior wasn’t right. Normal siblings of their age don't behave this way.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2017 and current circumstances made me dig it out and translate. I guess it's shit and boring, but posting this is a better excuse for doing nothing productive.

"What are you doing?" The kindergarten teacher asked, approaching a group of children gathered in a small playhouse.

"We're playing home!" One of the girls, Minkyung, replied.

"We're playing home!" The second one, Kyungwon, repeated.

"HOME!" Shouted one of the boys, apparently Soonyoung.

"Okay, okay." The indergarten teacher laughed, seeing their excitement and trying to calm hyperactive Soonyoung down. The boy was able to shout over the whole pre-school buzz.

"HOME! HOME! HOME! WEE WOO WEE WOO!" Soonyoung grabbed a red fire truck and ran around the entire kindergarten, imitating a fire alarm sound.

"Soonyoung is a firefighter and makes sure that Mingyu doesn’t cause a fire." Nayoung explained.

"I’m a chef.” Mingyu boasted, showing his corner in the house, where he stored all the plastic vegetables, fruits and cutlery and took care of preparing ‘dinner’.

"No, Mingyu, you are a dog!" Kyungwon was indignant. "We must have a pet."

Mingyu ignored the girl, still busy pretending to prepare dinner.

"I'm a cooking dog!" He replied nervously as Kyungwon tried to tear him away from the plastic vegetables. She threw a ball at him that bounced off his shoulder and flew in a different direction.

"Fetch it!"

Mingyu ran after the ball, barking.

"I’m a dad." Junhui admitted with pride, for a moment watching the ball and Mingyu and Kyungwon running behind it.

"Who in that case is a mother? You, Mingyung?"

"No, I’m a child." Minkyung answered. „And Kyungwon is my sister.”

"Nayoung, are you a mom then?"

"No." Nayoung said sadly.

"In that case, who are you?" Kindergarten teacher asked in worry.

"I don’t know." The little girl responded unhappily, shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll be a cleaning lady." Minkyung said. "Someone has to clean up after daddy, because he makes a lot of mess."

"No!" Nayoung shouted indignantly.

"You could be a nice aunt who brings funny presents for children." The teacher suggested.

"I prefer to be a pet". Nayoung snorted. "I want to be a bunny."

"Wonwoo is a mom!" Junhui answered, hugging the figure who was hidden under the blanket, previously unnoticed. "Wonwoo is my wife."

The kindergarten teacher raised the edge of the blanket slightly, to make sure that Wonwoo was indeed under it. Wonwoo was a master of hide-and-seek – he could hide very well and sit quietly for a long time. He was very calm in nature, a feature that very small part of children of his age could boast about.

"But Junnie... Wonwoo can’t be your wife. You are siblings."

"No, it's me and Minkyung who are siblings!" Kyungwon shouted, finishing the race behind Mingyu and the ball.

"Your wife may be one of the girls, not a boy." Kindergarten teacher admonished him.

Junhui crossed his arms over his chest, and Wonwoo hid under the blanket again.

***

Wonwoo and Junhui were twins. Despite the fact that they were born almost at the same time, they were significantly different from each other – in appearance, personality, preferences – everything. Strangers wouldn’t even be able to say that they are siblings, not saying the twins.

Despite everything, they were very close to each other. It was particularly manifested by Junhui, who in his early childhood didn’t want to be separated from his brother. He loved to do everything together with Wonwoo – to follow him, to bathe together, to sleep in one bed. It was normal for some time in their lives, but at some point some changes had to be made. Both boys were big enough that they could start to bathe alone and sleep in separate rooms, especially when the family moved to a bigger house. Each of the boys got their own room then, and eleven-year-old Junhui cried when his mother told him that he will sleep in his own room from that day.

Their mother understood that twins always have a special bond that nothing can break, but at some point it seemed that her sons were exaggerating. Especially Junhui, who used to be an amazing panicist. More than once she'd moved him from Wonwoo's bed to his own room. She wanted to teach them how to be independent and show that not always one will be next to another. When they split for a moment, they showed incredible passivity. They couldn’t do anything separately.

When Junhui came up with the idea that he wanted to start a martial arts training, their mother also had to sign up Wonwoo, because they won’t give her peace. They didn’t want to let go, despite the fact that Wonwoo clearly didn’t cope with it and didn’t get any joy from learning martial arts. He was constanly coming home tired and stressed.

When Wonwoo asked him mom to go to the city library, because he wanted to borrow books, they also had to take Jun. When Wonwoo was reading at home, Jun obviously had to accompany him. However, Jun was getting bored easily, to the extent that he started to tear pages from books and fold them into paper planes. It wouldn’t be such a big problem if these books weren’t owned by the city library, and their mother often had to pay for damaged pages.

„Junnie, let him wash himself in peace” The mother scolded Jun, when he sneaked into the bathroom, which Wonwoo entered a few moments ago. They used to quietly sneak into the bathroom when their mum didn’t look. She knew that boys are usually less embarrassed than girls, but she wanted to eliminate these strange habits in them, so that in the future they wouldn’t have any problems with their peers. She didn’t like it the most when both of them tried to touch each other in strange places or put their hands into their pants. Curiosity of children knows no limits.

Jun constantly pretended to be mad, when his mother paid him attention and asked to wait in his room. Of course, he went back to the room, but not his. Their mother couldn’t manage to let Jun know that since they moved, he doesn’t have to share the room with his brother anymore. Jun wasn’t convinced that now he has all that space for himself and can arrange it as he wants to. She let him choose furniture in the furniture store by himself, asking him just when Wonwoo ran to the garden section to play with the flycatchers. Junhui was too distracted by the distance from his brother, that he couldn’t decide. They eventually bought the furniture that Wonwoo liked, even though it was put in Jun's room.

Junhui and Wonwoo went to the same kindergarten and to the same class in elementary school and middle school. The breakthrough came at the time of choosing their future high school. Junhui planned to go to school focused on sports while Wonwoo chose humanities. This involved choosing two different schools. In addition, Jun's school required dormitory accommodation.

"I want to learn languages." Junhui said one day, one week before the deadline for the declaration. "I want to go to a language class."

"Are you sure?" Their mum asked uncertainly. Until now, they had everything planned and their parents were happy that their sons had chosen (after their encouragement) two different schools and eventually learned to work independently and make their own decisions. Everything went too smoothly. Their mom knew that at some point their elaborate plan will fall apart.

"Yes. I would like to have extended English class, I can’t cope with biology."

"You're a talented boy. If you learn systematically, you can manage to pass biology. Besides, you're very talented in sports, especially martial arts. The school will be very happy with such a player under their wings."

"I can still attend additional trainings." Junhui shrugged.

"In that school you have martial arts classes for free, included in the schedule. Additional trainings cost a lot of money." The mother pointed out.

"I can start working on weekends when I turn 16."

"You will be tired. For now, your most important duty is to study and I want you to choose a direction where you will feel good."

„That's why I'd rather go to the language class because I feel more confident in English than in biology.” Junhui insisted.

His mum couldn’t speak more. Going to the language class was combined in choosing the same school as Wonwoo. But Jun was already a big boy, so their mum couldn’t decide for him anymore. She could have advised him, but after all it should be his own choice.

***

"I remember you wanted me to be your wife in kindergarten.” Wonwoo said, stopping his reading. They were sitting in Jun's room on his bed – more specifically, Jun leaned against the wall, while Wonwoo lied on the pillow placed on his brother's thighs and read the book. Jun preferred to play the Nintendo game and chat with Minghao and Mingyu. The sounds of incoming messages were incredibly annoying to Wonwoo, but he didn’t have heart to tell his brother to silence them because Jun loved them.

"Why so suddenly?" Junhui laughed.

"I read about a kindergarten scene, and it just came to me." Wonwoo said.

"I mostly remember how Soonyoung smashed all the sand castles I had built for the girls. And you. But you didn’t want to play with sand. And I had been so sad about that."

"You were sad because Soonyoung smashed your castles or that I didn’t want to play in the sandbox?" Wonwoo was curious.

"That you didn’t want to play with us in the sandbox."

Wonwoo snorted, going back to reading. Jun put his hand on Wonwoo’s head and began to massage his head. Wonwoo murmured quietly, turning the page.

It was a week before high school started. They were both very excited – they were to get know new people, new reality, new rules and other things. Junhui, however, was getting more and more nervous, due to the fact that his mother constantly reminded him of the change of the initial plans. He was very tired now.

_"Why do you have to bother me so much?” Jun asked indignantly when his mother once again raised the topic of changing schools._

_"Wonwoo from the beginning was determined for this school, so I don’t tire him_ _.”_

_"I'm not asking about Wonwoo! Anyway, it's too late to change anything.” Junhui crossed his arms. „You don’t want us to go to the same school so much?”_

_"Yes.” she replied so harshly that Jun gasped with air. "You are able to make these few hours without each other. You must finally learn to be independent and make your own decisions without consulting your brother. You are not married...”_

_Jun remembered how Wonwoo had told him about one of the pre-school scenes, where he said he is his wife. Jun felt his cheeks are getting hot. He worried that his mother had noticed how much red he had became. To his relief, she was sitting quietly, though he thought she was staring weirdly at him._

Jun shook his head, returning to the game. He glanced at Wonwoo, who was lying still. Only his eyes moved, and from time to time he changed the pages. Junhui was impressed by the speed at which his brother absorbed books, especially those fat fantasy volumes. Jun preferred movies much more – it aroused much more emotion in him. Especially when Wonwoo watched them with him and Jun could squeeze his hand during the most exciting scenes. He'd already done him a few bruises many times, but Wonwoo didn’t complain about it.

Junhui bent over his brother and hovered over him for a moment. Wonwoo closed his eyes involuntarily. Junhui bent some more to quickly peck his brother’s cheek, barely touching it. At some point both of them froze, listening. Wonwoo quickly got up from Jun's legs, hearing footsteps on the stairs. He threw the pillow away and moved to the desk, giving the impression that he was sitting there before. Their father peeked into the room, staring first at Wonwoo, absorbed in reading and then at Jun, engaged in Nintendo game.

"We are going to visit the aunt and uncle. Are you coming with us?” He asked.

Brothers shook their heads synchronously.

"As you wish.” The father shrugged and left the room.

Jun and Wonwoo listened carefully to what was going on downstairs, trying to catch parents’ individual words. They were sure that the parents were going to visit aunt and uncle to talk about their sons' behavior, which they couldn’t change. When the conversations downstairs ended and they heard the door closed, Wonwoo left the book on his desk and went back to Jun. Jun changed position, laying on his back and holding Nintendo over him. Wonwoo laid down next to him to watch his brother playing. Junhui put his arm around Wonwoo in such a way that his brother was laying partly on him, and he could still hold Nintendo with both hands.

Jun had always been impressed by how quiet his brother could be. He didn’t comment on his game, although Junhui clearly seemed to have no idea how to play the game sometimes. Wonwoo also liked to play Nintendo. His favourite games were Pokemon and Animals Crossing. Junhui preferred The Legends of Zelda. It seemed to Jun, that Wonwoo rather prefers watching and hugging him, while their parents are out. He often fell asleep in this position and pleasantly warmed Jun with the heat of his body.

They both knew that their behavior wasn’t right. Normal siblings of their age don't behave this way – they rather cuddled with their girlfriends in private. Junhui sometimes thought that it might be appropriate to find a girlfriend, but he didn’t touch upon this topic with Wonwoo. When they were alone at home, they were forgetting about the world around. Wonwoo knew that their behavior was wrong, but he couldn’t resist, although he was known for his calmness and self-control. They had always been very close with each other, and now they couldn’t refuse this closeness.

***

"I feel like everyone is talking about you.” Wonwoo said, on way back home. They were heading to the bus stop.

Jun and Wonwoo had already spent the first two months in high school and settled in quite quickly – of course, in their own ways. The first week for both of them was difficult, because they were used to having each other beside. Now Jun tended to be late for each class, running back from the second floor where Wonwoo had classes, to see him for a moment. Unlike Jun, Wonwoo didn’t admit they were brothers so easily. Jun even liked to brag about it when a friend asked if they were a couple, since he embraced Wonwoo’s waist so tight and tenderly when they were sitting together in the cafeteria.

_"What? No! Wonwoo is my brother! Wonwoo seems to be cold and harsh, but he is very cute and loves to cuddle. And I, as a good, older brother...”_

_"You are older than me not even more than a few minutes.” Wonwoo reminded him._

_"...have to provide it to him.”_

Not so soon, Wonwoo started to realize that many students wanted to attack them, thinking they were a gay couple. It was, however, easy to prove that they are only siblings. Besides, there was a lot of friends from their middle school school, who effectively dispelled rumors about whom Jun and Wonwoo are to each other.

"Hm, what do they say about me?” Jun asked curiously. He was aware that a lot of people was interested in him, because popularity hit him with incredible strength and speed – some students gained popularity only during senior year, but he did it at the beginning. It wasn’t possible to miss this attention.

"They say you are one of the most handsome boys in school, that you don’t look and don’t behave like a freshman; the most popular groups at school want you to join them, because you change the atmosphere of each meeting and it’s never boring with you...”

"That's good, right?” Jun chuckled. "I’ll start to worry only if they told something negative.”

"Well, sometimes I can hear gossips saying you're gay, but it shouldn’t be difficult to prove I’m your brother.” Wonwoo sighed.

"Then, why don’t you just tell them that?” Jun raised an eyebrow.

"No one wants to listen to me anyway.”

"Do you want them to think we're a couple?”

"What…?” Wonwoo choked on air, almost losing balance while he was climbing the steps when they entered the bus. Why did Jun have to say such things when so many strangers surrounded them? Why did these people have to go home by the same bus as they did?

"I'm kidding. Tell me what else you have heard.” Jun asked, holding Wonwoo from behind so that he wouldn’t fall from the steps. Wonwoo was so light and small to him, even though they were almost the same height. As if they were brought up in two different environments.

They seated at the back of the bus and Wonwoo continued, being somewhat intimidated by Jun's previous suggestion.

"There’s a lot of girls around you.” he said after a moment's thought. „They laugh at you that probably each of the girls is numbered by you, because it’s so hard to remember their names.”

"What? I have a great memory for names!”

"The problem is, there are different girls around you all the time. How do you manager that? They joke around _‘Did Number 15 received the right amount of attention from you today?’_ "

"Some of them just stare at me and gossip with their friends. They don’t want to talk to me. They appear once and that’s all, because we don’t have as much in common.” Jun frowned slightly, but in a moment his face changed dramatically. "Are you jealous?” He asked suggestively.

"No…?” Wonwoo replied indignantly. Jun loved to throw him off balance.

"You know that you're the most important to me. I would run on another floor duirng every break only for you, even if I just wanted to say something stupid.”

"Sure.” Wonwoo said.

"Isn’t that what I do?”

Wonwoo couldn’t undermine this argument, so he decided to change the subject.

"Did you hear anything about me?”

"Honestly... Nothing.” Jun answered, bemused. „But that's good, I want you only for myself. You make me forget about hash reality.” Jun said, squeezing his brother’s thigh.

Wonwoo shivered and pretended to be more interested in the view outside.

***

"Do you know why mum wants to separate us so much?” Junhui asked one day, holding Wonwoo’s hand as they returned from Jun’s training session. "I don’t suppose that siblings who are close to each other are something bad.”

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders slightly, squeezing his brother's hand firmly. They no longer had the mentality of seven-year-olds and both were aware that they don’t behave as normal brothers. That is why he tempted this stupid answer, or rather its lack, to the foolish question of his brother. He still pretended to be mad at Jun for not reporting the injury to the coach. Junhui claimed it was nothing serious – he will cover it with an ointment, wrap with a bandage, and the pain will dsiappear in a second.

Jun only muttered something under his breath, sitting on a small bench at the bus stop. However, he didn’t let go of Wonwoo's hand, who stood in front of him, because there was no room for him to sit as well. Jun had to rest because of his aching leg.

Jun invited his brother for today's training because every other month his club organised open performances, checking their students’ acquired skills. Junhui was to perform together with his friend Minghao.

_"Dude, you run around your brother as if you brought some girl that you want to impress.” Minghao, who also attended martial arts classes, laughed. There he also had met Jun._

_"Then, why did you bring Seokmin with you, and not your future girlfriend who doesn’t actually exist?” Junhui frowned, looking for the said friend in the crowd._

_"Not just Seokmin. There is Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jooheon, Changkyun...” Minghao counted._

_"You brought your whole harem with you?” Jun asked. Indeed, he saw the whole mentioned group in the crowd._

_"Yes. After the show they'll carry me out of here. They have to be useful for something, and I will definitely be tired. I doubt your skinny Wonwoo will ever manage to carry you.”_

_"Where did Wonwoo go?” Jun immediately livened up at the name of his brother._

_Minghao rolled his eyes, regretting mentioning Juinhui’s brother._

_Wonwoo sat alone in the corner of the room, intensely staring at his brother. When they caught eye contact, Wonwoo unsteadily raised his thumb, wanting to show his brother his support. Junhui smirked and sent Wonwoo a firger heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a wince on Minghao's face. However, he didn’t do much of this, not caring that not everyone understands that he loves his brother that much._

_During the performance, Junhui sprained his ankle. It wasn’t bad until he felt piercing pain. However, he gritted his teeth and managed finish the show. He didn’t want Wonwoo to know that he had injured himself, to prevent his brother from worrying about him too much. He wanted to prove that he is strong, the pain isn’t that terrible and that's a normal part of his hobby. He wanted Wonwoo to be proud of him more than anyone else. He could have had a hundred of friends, but his brother will always be in the first place. He always thought the most about Wonwoo’s approval and didn’t think it would change in the near future._

_After finishing the show applauded with thunderous applause, he high-fived Minghao for a successful performance and limped to Wonwoo. His younger brother frowned, staring at his leg._

_"Is everything alright, Jun? Your leg seems not to be okay.” Wonwoo said with concern._

_"Everything’s all right, the performance was quite exhausting, because we used more power than during trainings. And Minghao actually hit me hard, even though it was just a simulation.” Jun rolled his eyes, looking at Minghao and the rest of his friends._

_"Does it hurt much?”_

_"Nah, come on, it's not the first time. This is normal.” Junhui sat next to Wonwoo and put his head on his shoulder. Wonwoo handed him a bottle of water and they both watched the other performances together._

***

Time passed very quickly and before they managed to look back, both of them were already at the halfway point of high school. On this occasion, it was decided to organize a special party for second year students. Jun also received an invitation, as he was quite well known and liked in school.

"Can I bring Wonwoo with me?” Junhui asked, when he met Soonyoung and his friend Jooheon, with whom he went to class.

Over the years and during adolescence, Soonyoung has somewhat restrained his ADHD symptoms, but in the circle of his current friends, it has been affecting him again. Soonyoung was a very unpredictable person.

"Wonwoo? Your brother?” He asked uncertainly. A grimace blossomed on his face.

"Exactly. My twin.” Jun replied calmly.

"Oh god, Wonwoo is your twin?!” Jooheon asked in shocked manner.

"Yes…?” Jun thought the whole school knew that Wonwoo is his twin brother. He bragged about it a lot. Well, apparently there were exceptions.

"If he can take Wonwoo, I’ll invite Seokmin.” said Soonyoung.

"This party is only for second year students.” Jihoon appeared from nowhere on the right side of Jun. "And Seokmin is a freshman.”

"Sorry, Jun, but I don’t think Wonwoo will enjoy such a party.” Soonyoung said. "You might be twin brothers, but your characters are completely different. Maybe let him stay home? You'll probably withstand one evening without him. Hit him with a book to make him lose consciousness to not miss you too much.”

"I’ll definitely try that.” Jun muttered.

He knew that his more lively friends didn’t like his brother. They considered Wonwoo boring and way too calm. Wonwoo probably didn’t feel too comfortable in their presence either, even though he didn’t externalize it. Wonwoo was well-liked by teachers and student’s council, although he wasn’t often chosen for various social events. He wasn’t open or lively enough to catch the audience’s attention. However, Jun wasn’t bothered at all. He loved his brother as he is.

"I will think about it" Junhui announced and was about to leave, but he was stopped by Jooheon.

"You won’t come just because we forbid bringing your brother?" He snorted.

"I know that you really want to come." Soonyoung admitted. "You wouldn’t let go of such an event. It’s important for every second year student.”

"Even _I_ will come and that's something new" Jihoon admitted.

Junhui was torn apart. On one hand, he didn’t want to miss this party, but on the other he felt sorry that Wonwoo wasn’t welcomed at such events. In the end, he decided he can’t miss this opportunity.

"Okay, I'll come." he sighed heavily. He will survive one night without his brother. He isn’t a child.

"Now that's a mature decision." Jooheon said proudly.

"But please, don’t make any stupid actions and don’t bring Wonwoo hidden in your pocket or something" Soonyoung asked. "Are you going with us to the arcade after school?” He suddenly changed the topic.

„I told Wonwoo that I will go with him to…”

"Jun, Wonwoo is not your girlfriend. It’s not a date. You see him at home every day. You can go out with your friends from time to time.”

Junhui should admit they were right, but he was slightly offended by the fact that so many people complained about Wonwoo. So, because he agreed to come to the party, he didn’t go to the arcade with them. He will play together with Wonwoo on his Nintendo. He was sure that his brother would love to play Animals Crossing today.

On the way back home, Jun kept thinking about the fact that unlike him, his brother has no close friends to go out with anyone else but with him. They were both addicted to each other, but Junhui never noticed that Wonwoo ever complained about it. They usually knew everything about their lives – there wasn’t much difference, because they didn’t separate for long. Was it harmful? They thought it wasn’t, because they could support each other at any time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonwoo, I'm going to Soonyoung’s party this Friday." Jun announced.

He didn't tell Wonwoo at the same day he got invited, because he thought he could convince Soonyoung and the rest of his friends to let him take Wonwoo with him. He failed.

"Okay." Wonwoo shrugged, watering the flowers on his windowsill. Jun was impressed with the good condition of his brother's plants. Everything that stood on the windowsill in Jun's room died afer a week or so.

"I hope you’re not mad you weren’t invited…" Junhui tried to hold the conversation somehow, wanting to know his brother's reaction.

"No, I’m not. These are _your_ friends after all."

"I asked them if I could take you with me, but they hated this idea." Jun added sadly.

"I know your friends don't like me much.” Wonwoo said. "Don't worry, I will survive one night without you. "

"Aren’t you afraid that the monster from under your bed could eat you if I’m not here?" Junhui joked.

"Jun, we're 17, not 7. We shouldn't be so dependent on each other, should we?" Wonwoo asked cautiously.

"Sure, but…"

"But? "

"I don’t know. It's complicated. I feel very uncomfortable when you're not with me. You know, the _twin bond_. The connection must always be strong." Jun replied shyly.

"Our twin bond is still there. I’m not isolating myself from you, and you’re not moving to the other end of the world, only several kilometres away." Wonwoo assured him. "I can't push myself between you and your friends, especially if they apparently don't want me there."

"It'll be boring without you." Jun murmured.

"I guess it would be even more boring with me present." said Wonwoo. "I don't like partying and you need to socialise. Knowing me, I would be sitting in the corner for the whole time. I don't like it when it's loud. And you would probably want to accompany me so that I don't feel lonely. I prefer to sit at home where feel much more comfortable. "

"So you’re happy to get rid of me?" Junhui asked sadly.

"What? No. I’m glad that you will be having fun. You need this dose of partying, otherwise you'll go crazy. We know each other very well, Jun... I see how you radiate with happiness after training. You love to be tired out. You like people paying attention to you. After returning home you have the opportunity to calm down and recharge."

"Thanks to you. You are my charger. You are Wonger. Or Charwoo?"

"Enough, Jun-"

Wonwoo didn't even blink when Junhui suddenly leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, then left the room. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and went back to his plants. He still had to replant one flower to a larger pot and sprinkle a tray filled with cotton wool on which he grew watercress. He liked to eat it. Junhui laughed at him for eating some kind of nasty weed, but at the same time he kept picking some of it and feeding Wonwoo. Or to put it between his teeth, being careful not to touch it with his tongue and give it to Wonwoo this way.

Wonwoo didn’t consider their gentle kisses something extraordinary. They shared them regardless of the occasion. They were usually initiated by Jun when he was afraid that he might have annoyed Wonwoo. The kisses were a marking that the conversation is over. But also a mere whim.

***

"Wonwoo, come here." their mother asked, when Wonwoo came downstairs to the living room.

"Did something happen…?" he asked.

Every time Jun kissed him when his parents were home, Wonwoo felt nervous seeing their mom or dad.

"Don't you think that you and Jun are a bit... too close with each other?"

Wonwoo almost choked on air. Did she see them...? Did she know?

"What do you mean…?" he asked carefully.

"I understand that there’s a magical twin bond between you two and you’ll not survive a day without each other, but... For several years, we’ve been trying to change your habits. We wanted you two to learn how to function separately, with your own decisions and without being so dependent on the second’s decisions. As little children, it was understandable. We are worried that it still haven’t decreased. Also, your dad noticed that you act strangely when we enter your rooms. I’m telling you this without dad and Jun because I don't want to upset them. You’re the wiser brother, after all. I didn't want Jun to start throwing at me some stupid excuses."

Wonwoo had a lump in his throat. He had no idea what to say, even though so many thoughts were running around in his head. Should he come up with neutral, innocent, suggestive or aggressive answer? Which one would allow him to end this conversation as soon as possible...?

At times like this, he really wanted to have Jun beside him. He was the main voice. Unfortunately, Jun left to hang out with his friends and to buy some things for the upcoming party.

"Is it bad that we are close together as siblings?" Wonwoo finally responded. It was his turn to take over, although his brother was not with him. "Would you prefer us not to speak to each other?"

"No, but I would like you to become more independent."

"We’re not in one class anymore. I can do things without Jun, and he can do things without me. We make own decisions. Jun goes partying, I stay at home. Why is it still bad?"

"Are you sure there’s nothing more you would like to tell me?" their mother asked suspiciously.

"No." Wonwoo aswered sharply. _"What would it be?"_ He wanted to add, but he was worried that it would arouse suspicion. Sometimes, a short answer was better.

***

Jun looked handsome. Different, but this change was a good one. At such times, Wonwoo wondered why Junhui must have been his brother. Not that he complained, because the bond that united them allowed them to be with each other whenever they wanted. They tended to explain their reluctance to go somewhere with important family matters, et cetera… But there were single moments when being twin brothers complicated their lives.

At that moment, Wonwoo felt like wet, nasty piece of trash beside Jun, because he had just stepped out of the shower and put on his favorite worn sweatpants. His wet, black, tousled hair clearly contrasted with the impeccable hairstyle of his younger brother.

Before Wonwoo went to take shower, Jun called him to talk about his outfit for today's event – casual, elegant or dangerous? Wonwoo liked the last option most and it was a good choice. Everyone knew that Junhui looks good in everything, but it was unusual for Wonwoo to see his brother in a leather jacket and make-up which emphasized his large, beautiful eyes, which he got after their mother.

"What do you think? Can I go out like this?" Jun presented his outfit to his twin. "I'll take off this jacket anyw-"

Wonwoo approached him, focusing more on his face than on his clothes. He couldn't help it and with one agile movement grabbed Jun’s neck and pulled him towards him. It was a bit clumsy, but he managed to achieve his goal – he pressed his lips tightly to Jun's mouth, initiating the kiss himself for the first time.

Jun seemed surprised by the sudden wave of courage of his brother. Awkwardly, he returned the kiss – they have never kissed that way, it was usually a quick kiss on the cheek, forehead, rarely on the lips...

Junhui parted his lips, feeling his brother's tongue gently press on his lips and push between them. After a long moment, Jun lightly bit Wonwoo's lower lip with his teeth, as if he was waiting long for this. Wonwoo felt as if something squeezed his lower abdomen and his cheeks were getting hot, just like Jun's neck. It wasn’t a passionate or aggressive kiss. It was simply full of tenderness they used to give each other every day.

Wonwoo was the one who initiated the kiss but also ended it.

"Have fun." he said, lowering his head and stepping away from Jun.

"Don't stay up too long. Go to bed early." Junhui stroked his head for the last time and left the room.

Wonwoo ran his thumb over his bottom lip, to crush it with his teeth later, mimicking Jun's bite.

***

"Jun! I'm glad you came! " Soonyoung was pleased when he saw Junhui on the other side of the door. "And I'm quite impressed because I was sure there’s going to be Wonwoo with you."

"I can bring him there, because you seem to care a lot about him." Jun snorted.

"Relax, forget about Wonwoo tonight and let’s have fun."

There was already quite a few people in the living room. Soonyoung was tempted to organize quite a big party. Two large tables were filled with food and drinks, the music was loud but you skill could hear the conversations. Jun's heart skipped a beat when he heard one of his favorite songs. He greeted his friends and suddenly someone pulled him to the sofa where he noticed some girls he knew from school.

"You finally arrived! Give Jun a drink!"

One of the girls pulled the sleeve of a friend who stood by the table. She seemed to be pouring alcohol into the cups. A moment later she handed one of them to Jun.

"I don't think we know each other." Jun mentioned cautiously, slowly taking the cup from a blonde girl with round face.

"Xuan Yi." The girl introduced herself. "I'm a cousin of Minghao, a poor man who couldn't show up here, haha." She laughed.

"It is a pity that Soonyoung cares about age rules so much."

"After all, it's a party only for second grade." Soobin reminded them.

Junhui sniffed the cup of alcohol given by Xuan Yi and took a sip.

"It’s good." He said and drank some more. "And strong. What’s this?"

"It’s a secret." Xuan Yi replied charmingly. "But you don't have to worry because I did a bartender course. This party is a chance to make me famous, because Soonyoung tells everyone to come to me for a special drink.”

Junhui looked a little bit disheveled, when he sat on the couch, feeling the first effects of drinking. Xuan Yi knew how to knock someone down quickly. She agreed to sit for a while, while the rest of their friends went to dance. Jun promised Xuan Yi that they will join them later. He took his phone out of his pocket to look at the time and check possible notifications. Instinctively, he opened the chat with his brother.

JUN: _Wonu ~~~_

WONWOO: _Did something happen?_

JUN: _i miss you_

WONWOO: _Are you drunk?_

JUN: _I dont know_

JUN: _maybe_

JUN: _a little bit_

WONWOO: _Take care._

JUN: _I met xuanyi_

JUN: _this is a photo of her_

JUN: _[sent photo]_

Jun sent his brother one of his last selfies with Xuan Yi where he didn’t look wasted yet.

WONWOO: _She’s very pretty :o_

JUN: _she's minghaos cousin, she drank more than me and it didnt affect her at all yet_

Xuan Yi looked at Jun’s phone screen and took it out from his hands to add something from herself. Junhui didn’t even protest.

JUN: _Its Xuan Yi. Thank you ;* your brother is sooooo weak XD_

WONWOO: _Look after him there, okay? I leave him to you._

JUN: _Of course:*_

Xuan Yi put Jun's phone on the table in front of them and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's dance." She encouraged the boy and dragged him after her. Junhui willingly agreed to her offer, leaving the phone unattended.

He wouldn’t have thought that Soonyoung and his friends, who had taken over the couch, would become interested in the device.

"Whose phone is this?" Jooheon asked.

"I guess it’s Jun’s." Soonyoung answered, taking the device.

"Oh, Junhui, you better set a password, because someone may break in." Jooheon laughed, looking for the mentioned friend who was having fun somewhere in the crowd.

"Let’s have a talk with his brother." Soonyoung decided after unlocking the screen and seeing the chat with Wonwoo. He scrolled up a bit, to see what they were talking about recently.

JUN: _wonwoo_

WONWOO: _?_

JUN: _can I kiss you, wonuu?_

"Soonyoung, you’re awful.” Jihoon commented, glancing at the phone screen.

WONWOO: _Jun, is that you?_

JUN: _yse_

JUN: _yss_

JUN: _yes_

WONWOO: _Don't tell such things right now…_

JUN: _why_

WONWOO: _I don't want anyone_

WONWOO: _To see_

WONWOO: _We'll talk at home._

WONWOO: _When you come back and sober up._

JUN: _but won w_

JUN: _doy ou love me?_

WONWOO: _I do love you._

WONWOO: _Have fun. I'm going to sleep._

WONWOO: _♥_

"Such a pity he left.” Soonyoung sighed.

"Soonyoung, you’re mean after you drink" Jooheon pointed out, observing Soonyoung scrolling through Jun and Wonwoo’s chat.

"I'm not mean. I just want to know what Jun and Wonwoo are hiding from us. Why don't you drink Jooheon? You wouldn't be so tense. "

***

Wonwoo decided to watch a movie before bed. He made himself a cup of cocoa, which he managed to drink before even finding an interesting movie. When the movie ended, he covered himself with a duvet and turned off the light. However, he couldn’t fall asleep. He felt uncomfortable.

His brain suddenly came up with a very stupid idea and he just had to do it.

He quietly walked into Jun’s room. Their parents were already asleep – he heard his mother's snoring. He slipped under Jun's crumpled duvet, accidentally pushing his brother’s shirt which he wore before changing to his party outfit. They haven't slept together for a long time. They used to share one bed every night as kids, but after they moved, this habit was gone. They were too big for that after all.

He was still excited because of that kiss with Jun – he didn't think he would like it so much. He thought it wouldn’t impress him, since it was normal for them to share affections every day. He was aware that it’s not normal. If someone knew, they would be already lying on the ground, beaten. They wouldn’t have life a normal life anymore. Their mother would say that they’re sick, she could have even fainted if she saw Jun giving him a kiss.

Still, Wonwoo enjoyed the secrets he shared with Jun. He was a loner and needed no one other than his several-minutes-older brother. He liked to see him wearing nice clothes. He liked that he was always interested in what he wanted to say. He liked to use his thighs as a pillow. He liked that he always wanted the best for him. _Would he still like to make him his wife as when they were children?_

Wonwoo snorted under his breath, slipping his hand under his worn sweatpants. It would be better if he took them off and moved the duvet, but it was pleasantly warm... He gripped his dick tightly, making several movements hand along its entire length, increasing the pace.

_"Are you sure there’s nothing more you would like to tell me?"_

_"Mom, I just jerked off thinking about my brother."_

***

Xuan Yi took Jun's face in both hands and tiptoed to reach his lips, while pressing him against the wall of the corridor on the first floor. It would have been exciting to have such dominant girlfriend, but…

"Xuan Yi." Junhui stopped the girl and she stepped away from him. "Someone kissed me before I came here and... It was wrong, but I felt good."

"Well, and I’m kissing you now." She laughed softly, kissing Jun again. "Don't tell me you’re already taken."

"I don’t mind you." He murmured when Xuan Yi finally let him speak. "And I’m single."

"So what's the problem?" Xuan Yi asked curiously, though she felt a bit offended. She couldn't be jealous though, since they met a few hours ago.

"I can't love him this way and do such things to him."

"Him? Do you like _a boy_?"

"Gender is the last thing to worry in here…"

"He doesn’t want you?"

"I think he actually does, but... Something else doesn't let us."

"What else?"

"That's not right. It’s unacceptable."

"But what? Explain, please." The girl urged him.

Jun shrugged, leaning weakly against the wall. He pushed his hand into one pocket, then into the other.

"I lost my phone. I’d better go and find it." He muttered, heading back towards the living room.

***

Wonwoo couldn't believe what he did when he woke up in Jun’s bed with his hand and sweatpants dirty from dried semen. He jumped out of bed and paused at the door, making sure no one was upstairs and no one would question him. Not that he was forbidden to enter Jun’s room, but knowing him, he would panic and it would raise some suspicion.

He quickly locked himself in the bathroom to wash away the traces of his nighttime activities. He didn't know when Jun comes back, but he feared meeting him. He knew that his brother would probably go straight to bed with a bottle of water and painkillers, and he won’t go out for the next few hours, being tormented by hangover.

Jun came home in the afternoon and, as Wonwoo supposed, he looked like a piece of trash. He had dark circles under his eyes, a tired expression on his face, crumpled clothing and tousled hair. Wonwoo hoped that his brother had fun last night and tells him everything after he wakes up. As far as he remembers anything.

Junhui took off his shoes, threw off his jacket and dragged himself to his room, where Wonwoo had already put water and a few pills for him. Jun undressed to underwear, dropping his clothes on the floor and reluctantly took one pill, drinking half a bottle of water. Wonwoo observed him from a safe distance and wanted to warn him when Jun approached the bed, because he had done something very wrong there last night. Jun seemed to ignore him, or he just had a giant hangover that he didn't even notice him.

"Wonwoo..." Jun called his brother weakly.

Wonwoo shuddered at the sound of his name. So Jun actually noticed him.

"Hm ...? "

"Come here."

Wonwoo hesitated for a moment, but in the end walked to Jun's bed, closing the door behind him. He slipped slowly under the covers, and Jun immediately put his arm around him tightly, hugging him. Wonwoo closed his eyes, listening to his brother's steady breathing. With his right hand, he began to stroke his bare side. Junhui grunted softly.

"Do you think we should start seeking for girlfriends?" Jun asked.

Wonwoo wanted to punch him to stop raving. They had each other and no one else was needed. He abstained from doing that though. He thought about his mother's words, especially the ones that they were too dependent on each other. Jun couldn’t survive one evening without talking to him. Wonwoo couldn’t focus without Jun and even touched himself, thinking about him.

"Just go to sleep." He whispered.

"Wonwoo, is that okay what we do?"

"Just sleep." Wonwoo repeated.

Wonwoo didn't even notice when he fell asleep. He was pleasantly warm in Jun's embrace. He remembered how they used to sleep together when they were children.

When Junhui woke up, it took him an hour to get out of bed. Xuan Yi almost killed him with her drinks. He has never experienced such a hangover before. He tried to remember last night's party and recovered more or less what happened before he went dancing with Xuan Yi. After that, there was nothing.

When he finally managed to get up because he urgently needed to use the toilet, he noticed Wonwoo in the laundry. He was sorting the clothes and probably started ironing them. At least he was the one to help their mother with housework, because Jun was always reluctant to do so.

"How do you feel?" Wonwoo asked, seeing Jun standing in the door and rubbing his eyes.

"Awful." He muttered.

"I've never seen you like this." Wonwoo laughed.

"It's Xuan Yi's fault." Jun explained. "Her drinks are just… She told me that she had a bartending course. I guess it was some kind of a witchcraft course."

"And I told her to take care of you…"

"But I’m still alive. I'm not lying somewhere in a ditch. I came back home safely." Jun pointed out proudly. "Were you worried about me?"

Wonwoo looked at him from under his eyelashes, and a gentle smile crept over his lips.

"I'm always worried about you when you go out. It's good that you at least let me know where, in case you go missing."

"You would make such a good mother." Jun joked.

Wonwoo's cheeks turned slightly red. He hated that Junhui was making him like this. He knew, however, that it was all his fault – he shouldn't have kissed him yesterday. He should stop himself before he touched his dick with Jun in his mind.

"It's not nice to laugh at your wife like that." he replied, with a false smile still present on his lips. He didn't manage to bite his tongue.

"Oh, Wonwoo..." Junhui walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Where are the parents?"

"They went to the cinema."

"What time is it…?"

"Around 6 PM."

"Not bad." Jun sighed.

There was silence for a moment. Wonwoo started ironing and froze for a while when Jun, before releasing him from his embrace, kissed his neck. A cold shiver went through his whole body.

Thousands of thoughts began to run around his head. On the one hand, all that affections were pleasant, but on the other, it was... abnormal. It was so wrong. Their brains are fucked up. They are sick. Incest is punishable by law.

"Jun ...?" Wonwoo called his brother quietly, when he was about to leave the laundry room.

"Hm?"

"We need to talk." He said, but seeing his brother's condition, he suddenly changed his mind. "But after you get better."

"What to do you want to talk about?"

"About us. But not now."

"Wonwoo..."

"Not now. Take your medicine, drink some more water and go back to bed." 


	3. Chapter 3

To suppress bad thoughts constantly tormenting him, Wonwoo started researching to prepare himself for a quiz he signed up quite by accident. Unlike Jun, he rarely left home, which is why he had a lot of time for himself that he could spend on studying. He wanted to make himself busy and have a reason to throw Jun out of his room while he was taking important notes. Ironically, the quiz covered issues in the field of mental disorders, so Wonwoo couldn't free himself from the thoughts of what was going on between him and his brother.

When Jun sobered up after the pary, he didn't remember his brother's request to have a talk. Wonwoo was glad his brother didn't put pressure on him a out it. He lost all his courage to start this conversation and he rather started isolating himself from Jun. He missed the tenderness they used to have on a daily basis, but at such moments he understood their wrong behavior.

Junhui felt rejected by his brother, who nowadays spent even more time alone. They usually sat together, even if they didn’t speak and minded their own business. Now, when Wonwoo decided to go study or read, he was closing the door right in front of Jun’s face. Jun was assured that he had done something during the party that could offend Wonwoo. The problem was he didn't remember what happened there. Since that night he hadn’t met Xuan Yi, but one day he decided to see her and forget for a while about overwhelming thoughts of his brother.

On the day of the competition, Wonwoo met Joohyun, Seulgi, Seungwan and Sooyoung and was shocked when the girls announced that they should all meet again. During the break, when the jury was checking their quizzes, they quite accidentally sat together at one table in the cafeteria. Wonwoo didn’t have any friends with whom he could go out somewhere and hang out – boys usually considered him boring, and girls didn’t want to talk to him too much, except for members of the student council. Wonwoo's mood improved a lot when four new names appeared on his Kakao Talk chat list. He wanted to boast to Jun immediately that he had gained new friends, but while typing a message to his brother, he stopped for a moment – he suddenly felt pathetic. He indeed was a loser, that he had to inform his brother about every new person he met.

Until now, Junhui was everything to him. He thought about him constantly and shared almost every moment with him because they used to go to the same class and spent time together at home. A talk with their mother opened Wonwoo's eyes – they should go different directions, not just look at themselves. They had to learn to live without each other by their side, especially since their relationship differed significantly from the typical relationship of siblings.

"Xuan Yi, about Soonyoung’s party… Did something happen there that I should have known? I don't remember anything since the moment I started dancing with you."

Junhui was sitting at the kitchen table at Xuan Yi’s. The girl was putting egg tarts into the oven. It was a relatively simple recipe, and since she had all the ingredients at home, they decided to make them.

The girl looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"I don't remember... What was supposed to happen? Is someone bullying you?" She asked with concern.

"No, but... Someone avoids me, as if I did something that could offend him, and he somehow got to know about it... But I don’t know what and from who."

"The only thing that comes to my mind is the moment when I... Kissed you." She said carefully, her face flushing with pink.

"Seriously?" Jun frowned, trying to remember that moment.

"Now I don't know if I did the right thing telling you about it because you have a strange face..." Xuan Yi replied in confusion.

"No, no, that's not the point..." He reassured her. "I don’t mind. I just don't like the fact that I don't remember that."

"I’m not sure either why I did that." Xuan Yi began to explain. "I wasn't drunk enough to forget that evening, but you can see that alcohol was affecting me a little."

"I guess you were rather busy making other drunk." Jun pointed out.

"That was my goal for the evening." She laughed.

"And you reached your goal. At least in my case. But, I have also heard from several people that they suffered from a pretty nice hangovers too."

Xuan Yi looked pleased, but there was a shadow of confusion and uncertainty on her face. Junhui watched her face in silence for a moment, trying to understand what it might mean.

"Xuan Yi, do you... Are you interested in me somehow...?" He asked carefully.

"No .. I don't know." She said, surprised by his question. "I'm not looking for a relationship. Still, I'm glad I met you. I would like us to be friends. I don't mind little kisses every now and then, but... After that, you said something like _you can't love someone because it's wrong_. What was it about?"

"I don't know." Jun lied. A cold shiver went through him.

The answer was simple, but understanding what was going on in his head was much more difficult. The point was, that he felt something more than he should have for his brother. He wanted to touch him and be touched by him. Kiss him again, just like when he dressed up for the party. Make him his. Have a greater right to him than anyone else.

Xuan Yi looked at him sceptically. Jun’s expression was lost and deep in thought, which contrasted with his response. The girl knew that Junhui perfectly knows the answer to her question.

"I don't want to talk about it." He finally added, seeing her look. "Until I figure it out myself."

"I'm a little afraid of what it might be." She said half jokingly, half seriously.

"I'm getting scared of that too."

***

"I heard you’re a candidate for school president." Junhui caught Wonwoo during the break, right after the school council meeting. He grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him in front of himself. "I know because my friend told me. I will help you with the promotion. I will promote you so well that you will win.

"But Jun..." Wonwoo stopped him.

"Hm...?" Junhui raised both eyebrows up.

"I don't care about winning." The younger brother explained. "Anyway, nobody wants me to win either. I’m on the list because every member of the school council was required to."

"You don’t want to win? Maybe you would eventually become more popular at school." Jun said with a glint in his eye.

"It's enough for me to be noticed by you..." Wonwoo said uncertainly. It sounded a bit gay, but... They were always like that to each other.

"I’m your brother." Junhui laughed. "It's obvious I'm interested in you."

"Not everyone would be proud of such a sibling as me." Wonwoo shrugged. "During that quiz day I met new friends and they are completely enough for me. I don't need crowds of friends, unlike you."

"Still, I will help you get a few... A dozen... A few hundred votes. You can no longer be so passive." Junhui decided firmly.

"I told you I don’t care..." Wonwoo insisted.

Junhui leaned towards him dangerously.

"But _I_ care." He whispered in his ear.

Wonwoo shivered when he felt his brother's hot breath on his skin. _It’s sick!_

"It won't be difficult for you to get votes if you have a brother like me." Jun said proudly.

Wonwoo seemed to be having a heart attack soon, because his heart rate was speeding up. At one point he felt a strange urge to cuddle into Jun's wide chest and stick to him with the entire surface of his body. Did the last days of isolation from his brother affect him that way?

"Come on." Wonwoo sighed, stepping away from his brother, remembering that he wanted them to distance each other. "I really don't want to win."

The bell rang, so they both had to go back to their classes. Wonwoo rolled his eyes because he didn't make it to the toilet because of his brother. He preferred not to be late for lessons, so as not to upset the history teacher.

Jun stared at Wonwoo leaving to his class, and then went his own way. He wondered how to convince his brother to start trying and do something to win those elections. He wanted the students to look at him from a different angle and stop treating him as a dull shadow.

"Junhui?"

Hearing his name, Jun stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Hm…?"

He saw Soonyoung, Jooheon and Jihoon who were also heading to their classes.

"Have you had an argument with Wonwoo?" Soonyoung asked.

"What…?" Jun responded uncertainly. "Why?"

"I don’t know. You aren’t seeing each other together during breaks lately." Soonyoung shrugged.

"I was to see him just now." Jun said indignantly. "Besides that – do you follow my every move?"

"No, just many people points it out."

Junhui suddenly felt anger rising in him – they seemed to love teasing him lately. What was that supposed to be?

Jihoon just stood by them bored, waiting for them to finish their chat and go to class. He looked as if he was about to leave them and go there alone.

"Maybe it wasn’t the right question." Jooheon remarked. "Doesn't your dear little brother love you anymore? Has he grown up and doesn't need you anymore?"

"Fuck off." Jun hissed, clenching his fists and turning away. He wanted to say something more, yell at them, but he managed to stop himself. He loves Wonwoo, Wonwoo loves him and... Maybe that’s the problem?

Jun frowned, standing at the top of the stairs and looking back. It was getting dangerous. Did Wonwoo, distancing himself from him, want to let him know that they were in danger?

***

Junhui opened the door to Wonwoo's room, glancing at what his younger brother was doing. The door creaked slightly, and Jun winced as if it sounded like he had thrown all the kitchenware all over the floor.

Wonwoo shuddered, without taking his eyes off the thick history book.

"Jun, go away... Can't you see that I'm busy? " He growled.

The glow in Junhui's eyes faded at the sound of the brother's voice. So he really wanted them to keep their distance.

"You didn't mind that I was sitting there as you read before." Junhui replied reproachfully, stepping inside and sitting on the bed behind Wonwoo.

"I have an important test soon and I have to read it all very carefully." Wonwoo explained impatiently, marking with his finger where he ended.

Jun sat quietly for a moment, but opened his mouth again. 

"You wanted to talk to me about something." He said calmly, feeling proud that he had found an excuse why he came to his room. "Parents are gone, so nobody will disturb us."

"Did you really have to remember it now?" Wonwoo responded, visibly irritated. "Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore."

"But you can at least tell me what you wanted to talk about then." Jun pressed on him.

"I don't remember what I wanted to talk about." Wonwoo said.

"You are so stubborn. It’s a pity that I had a hangover at that time." Jun sighed.

"Can you stop talking and get out of here? " Wonwoo asked once again, but in a stronger tone.

"You’re really bad in pretending you don't want me here." Jun laghed, hugging Wonwoo from behind. He knew he was mean to him, but since Wonwoo began to keep distance, there was no other option but to force him to really get to know anything. "Relax, Wonwoo. Why are you so stressed? Because of that test? I know you’ll pass with the highest grade in the class."

They sat in silence for a while, and Junhui snuggled into Wonwoo's back, pushing his nose into the crook between his neck and shoulder. After some time, he began to stroke his brother's sides with his hands and he liked it very much. He felt Wonwoo's skin tremble, as if he was tickling him.

Wonwoo didn’t protest, but he should. They should limit such contacts. He wondered if Jun was aware that what they were doing was wrong. They were no longer children so that they would get away with it.

Jun had many friends and a few not-so-serious relationships behind him. He was the older brother, but Wonwoo was the calmer and more responsible one, even if their age was only a few minutes difference. Jun didn’t like studying and having good grades as much as Wonwoo – he preferred to focus on martial arts or hanging out with his friends. But, despite being popular and outgoing, he didn't have a one, real best friend among them. He may have Minghao and Mingyu, but they have recently moved a bit apart. Now also Soonyoung began to treat him strangely. The only person he could call a real friend was Wonwoo, who was and always has been with him no matter what.

Jun knew that the relationship between the brothers shouldn’t look like his and Wonwoo’s. But, he couldn't say _what it should look like_. He didn't know the right way. Their mom often paid attention to their behavior, and yet they did it their own way.

Wonwoo never had a friend other than Jun. He was a secretive and calm child, his relations with his classmates were very shallow. He preferred to stand next to Jun and listen to what he has to say rather than speak for himself. He treated Jun as his representative. Before, they agreed on almost every issue. After they became teens, their world view has changed, however, their characters not so much. They excused it as a twin bond, which was much easier to understand to others.

Teachers and parents sometimes tried to separate them, so that eventually they stopped being so addicted to each other, but with poor results. Now, that they are almost adults, they are struggling with it themselves, and yet the twin bond is too strong to separate them from each other.

"I'm stressed... Because of you." Wonwoo confessed after a long silence.

At that time, they both considered the pros and cons of their behavior in their minds. There have been many againsts, but forbidden fruit always tastes best. Junhui massaged Wonwoo's body, going lower and lower, starting on his shoulders, moving to the chest, stomach and abdomen. The aura surrounding them couldn’t let him stop.

Wonwoo sat still, still with a textbook in hands, but his brother's touch didn’t let him focus. He wanted to lean his whole body against him and let him do whatever he wanted with him, but he still pretended to want to keep his distance. A distance that has long been broken by an older brother.

"Why?" Jun asked, resting his chin on the shoulder of his younger brother, without stopping touching him lower and lower, almost completely pushing his hands under Wonwoo’s underwear. He hadn't touched his brother this way before, but now it was the only opportunity to examine his reaction. He couldn't chicken out and stop.

"That I won't pass." Wonwoo lied. "Jun..."

Wonwoo wanted to stop him, turn him off and lock the door to prevent him from entering his room again and disturbing his learning session. Junhui gently grabbed the base of his dick, assessing and studying its thickness, heaviness and how much it has changed since the last time he saw his brother naked. This immediately reminded Wonwoo of that night when Junhui went to Soonyoung’s party. A blush of embarrassment blossomed on his face immediately. He couldn't see Jun's face, and Junhui couldn't see his when he hugged him from behind and worked his hand in his underwear.

They said nothing more, so that Jun could hear Wonwoo's uneven breathing perfectly. Wonwoo was still clutching the textbook in his hands, but he lowered it to the bed, tilting his head back and leaning against Jun's broad shoulder. If Junhui wanted to de-stress him in this way, it was a very bad idea, because Wonwoo felt even more tense under such touch.

Wonwoo sighed quite loudly, and then they heard the sound of the entrance door opening.

"Wonwoo! Jun! Are you at home?" They heard their mother's call.

"They wouldn't leave the door open, if they left somewhere." Their dad replied.

They both cursed under their breath, and Wonwoo rather did it because he was close to coming. He shut his eyes to hold it back somehow, but Jun wasn't going to stop working his hand on his dick.

"Jun, Jun, Jun, stop it...!" Wonwoo yelled quietly, hurrying him to finally leave him because they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Jun left him in a very critical condition. Wonwoo lay down on his stomach, pretending to be absorbed in reading, and Junhui managed to leave his room and hide in the bathroom.

"Ah, you're home." Their mother said, looking into Wonwoo's room.

"Mhm." He muttered.

"Why didn't you speak back when I called you?"

"I haven’t heard you."

"Is Jun home?"

Wonwoo frowned at the sound of his brother's name. He still felt his body hot, crushing his hard dick. He felt as if his mother noticed that he was suffering. He couldn’t for the moment when she leaves. After that, he will commit a crime and kill Jun.

"Yeah, I guess he is." He replied, begging in thoughts his mother to leave.

When he was finally able to safely go to the bathroom, hiding his still semi-hard dick under his shirt, he passed by Jun standing in the corridor. His older brother asked him silently if he could help him, but in response he received a middle finger shoved into his face and a look full of hatred.

***

"And... Vote for Wonwoo, okay? He’s my brother and I really want him to win." Jun said at the end of the conversation with one of the girls who always seemed to surround him. The girl nodded and left after a moment, understanding that her time to talk with Junhui had just passed.

"What has Wonwoo promised you so that you force everyone to vote on him?" Jihoon asked out of curiosity. He still haven’t left after Jun was attacked by his admirers, simply because they were both literally stuck under the wall because of that crowd.

"I do it completely selflessly." He replied, smiling ambiguously.

"Really?" Jihoon frowned, knowing Jun was definitely lying. "Being so popular you could even date Yewon. She’s also trying to win."

"I'm not interested in her."

"Everything for your little brother?"

"Of course."

Wonwoo stopped trying to keep Jun away, because they both felt it was pointless and they couldn't drive themselves apart. They didn't mention their little moment while Wonwoo _tried to study_ , as if they were trying to forget it. They returned to the usual hugs, kisses on the forehead and spending every possible moment at home with each other.

Wonwoo managed to pass the quiz and got to the second part. Out of the four girls, only Joohyun passed, but the other three came to support them during the next part of this competition. Jun was glad that Wonwoo had gained new friends. He felt no danger because he was sure that, like him, Wonwoo would still keep him in the first place.

Seungwan invited them home to give them some Canadian sweets, which her father had recently brought from their homeland. She talked about her life in Canada. She was the craziest of them all, which was tiring at some times, but the others were understanding.

They sat in her kitchen, which drew them like a magnet. Seulgi laughed that it’s weird that everyone loves to spend time in the kichen instead of the living room. Seungwan's answer was simple – food at reach of your hands. Seungwan and Joohyun made everyone coffee and tea. Jun would probably say that it looks like a meeting of old ladies for gossip, but Wonwoo really liked it.

Soon, the conversation turned to sexual orientations, because the girls began to tease each other. Seulgi didn't have to speak much because she had a boyfriend. Seungwan and Sooyoung declared themselves straight, so there wasn't much to discuss with them. Joohyun, after many persuasions, confessed that she wasn’t sure, however, she was hailed as the group's greatest mummy. Wonwoo was a little unhappy when his turn came, but he couldn't resist and had to show off.

"I guess I'm asexual, but I can be gay for someone." He confessed before he could bite his tongue.

Wonwoo never thought about relationships. He had his brother by his side and he thought his whole life would be like that. He was wise and interested in education, but sometimes he lived in illusions. He won't be 17 years old forever. He would have to become independent, get married and start a family – what would the neighbors say if he didn’t? He’ll be called a loser who doesn’t know life. And he just wanted to live in peace, always with Jun.

He wasn't interested in dates or sex. He couldn't imagine anyone else taking place of Jun. Sooner or later, someone will take Wonwoo's place... This thought caused Wonwoo great anxiety. He couldn't imagine letting someone do the things that he allowed Jun to do.

_"Wonwoo." Junhui approached him. "If you win... We will make love."_

_Wonwoo couldn’t believe his ears. Has Junhui got drunk in those few minutes since they got back from school...? For a moment, he didn't know what to say, and he even wondered if he had heard and understood well what Jun had said._

_"You have to be kidding me." He said quietly, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. They were supposed to distance each other, and meanwhile they were getting even more into this mess._

_"I’m joking." Jun replied in confusion and ran away._

_Wonwoo didn't know what to think about it. Did he just get a proposal to have sex with his own brother or did Junhui really was joking? Was it that he once allowed him to touch here and there and it was supposed to lead to somehing more serious? Ever since he tried to limit their contacts, things were getting worse and none of them could get out of it._

Joohyun had slightly shocked expression, Seulgi looked surprised but also curious. Seungwan played with Snow filters and accidentally recorded this confession of Wonwoo. Everyone looked at her when she played the recording. Seulgi didn't even have time to ask Wownoo who he meant. Wonwoo shivered with fear and nervousness.

"Delete it." He commanded, pretending he didn't care, but there was anxiety inside him.

"Just add some yellow subtitles and it will look like some deep gif from Tumblr." She laughed, which interested Sooyoung, who was addicted to browsing this site. "Don’t worry, I'll delete the sound. My face came out nicely in here." She assured, seeing Wonwoo's nervous face.

Because of Seungwan, serious talks ended, because everyone wanted to see what an old Tumblr account of Sooyoung looked like. Wonwoo was glad that he managed not to reval the man he was able to be gay for. The answer was incredibly simple, but not everyone would guess.

***

On voting day, probably everyone who ever chatted with Jun received a message reminding to vote for his brother. Wonwoo has been tense since he found out what Junhui is doing. People rolled their eyes at the sight of him as he walked toward the tudent council’s room.

"Did you give your brother head to promote you like that?" He heard from Kihyun and it hurt him a lot. He was aware that Kihyun had said this as a joke, because for him jokes related to sex were the most entertaining.

Wonwoo felt bad these comments. Especially since Kihyun joined the student council not so long ago. He should be a role model.

Wonwoo hoped they didn't say anything like that about Jun. He didn't care about his image because he was no one in this school, but Junhui was popular. Wonwoo knew that it’s Jun's whole life, so he didn’t want it to ruin his reputation. Wonwoo often heard that he won't win and that his brother's effort was in vain. Wonwoo would have preferred if Jun left him alone and stopped trying to make him more popular and rather dealt with his giant crowds of admirers. Wonwoo would prefer to have one vote rather than a hundred forced ones and thousands of gossips. He felt so exposed, as if his secret was coming to light, even though all those jokes were just to entertain.

Wonwoo gave Kihyun a cool look and took up a free place at the table. All the candidates for the new school president gathered there. Voting was to begin in an hour. The first interested students were already looking into the room of student council, waiting for something to finally happen.

"Kihyun, that was rude." Nayoung pointed out.

"You know I'm just kidding..."

Wonwoo just nodded, playing with his phone.

"Are you stressed?" Yebin asked.

"No, I’m not." Wonwoo shook his head, pretending to be calm and bored.

In fact, he was very stressed. Although he belonged to the school council for a long time, this voting exposed him too much. He preferred to blend in with the crowd, calmly experience day after day with Jun and not be the object of interest.

Wonwoo tried to convince his brother to let him go, but Jun still tried to promote him with double strength. He would totally lose it if Jun started to hang huge posters encouraging to vote on Wonwoo. Wonwoo was glad that Junhui had once been banned from using the school printer, and for the time being he hadn’t come up with the idea of asking someone else for a favor. Anyway, everyone would immediately guess who printed Wonwoo's face posters and Jun would be in trouble.

After the bell rang, student council members had to go to class. During the next break, selected people were to start distributing voting cards to all students. When Wonwoo grabbed one of them, he was eager to take them all back and cross out his name.

Soon, Jun appeared in the corridor, phone in hand and fiercely typing on the screen.

"Fuck, Jun, stop spamming me!" Seokmin yelled, walking beside him and receiving another message.

"I'm sorry I forgot I already messaged you…!" Jun apologized, standing next to Wonwoo and grabbing his arm.

"Jun, stop it now, please. That's enough." Wonwoo asked. "Everyone is already voting, so spamming them won’t help, just annoy them more."

"You don't want my help...?" Junhui looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"That's not the point... You just did enough and further promotion won't change anything." Wonwoo explained calmly, looking shyly at his brother.

It was a mistake. One look was enough to totally lose himself in his piercing gaze. Suddenly, he wanted Jun to embrace and kiss him, to forget, at least for a moment, the unpleasant comments he had heard recently and the unpleasant feeling that accompanied him since he tried to distance from his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make you win." Jun sighed, entering Wonwoo's room and sitting on his bed. The younger brother broke away from the phone for a moment. Junhui grabbed Wonwoo's hand, raising it to his lips.

"I don’t mind. Don’t be sorry." Wonwoo shrugged, watching Jun's every move. His older brother began putting tiny kisses on his palm. "I didn't care about winning as I told you before." He said, trying to control his chills. He felt incredibly hot at the sight of Jun’s tenderness.

"Even if I tried so hard for you?" Junhui asked, leaving Wonwoo’s hand.

Wonwoo froze when he saw his brother's disappointment. Without thinking much, he leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips to free himself from the answer. Junhui surrounded his cheeks with his hands and gave him a peck.

The results of the voting were announced a day after. Selected students counted all votes after class and they could immediately post the results. Wonwoo was on third place out of seven candidates and he considered this a pretty good result. He was sure, however, that some people voted for him only because Jun asked… Forced them to do so, and they wanted to please him.

"Do you want to go to Busan on _Night to the Mare_ ’s concert?" Junhui asked out of the blue. "My friend sells tickets for cheap and I told him to keep them for me."

 _Night to the Mare_ was an indie rock band that Wonwoo liked very much. He was glad to accept this suggestion, although he didn’t have much savings.

"Why not. We can have a weekend in Busan." He agreed.

"You'll have some rest and we’ll spend some time together, only two of us." Jun said encouragingly.

_As if they didn't spend every free moment with each other._

They spent the rest of the evening persuading their parents to agree on this trip. Wonwoo knew that his mother wasn’t sceptical because she cared about their safety, but because for two days they won’t have full control over their children who feel a strange attraction to each other.

Junhui pushed hard on them, and finally, by way of exception, they agreed to this trip. Jun and Wonwoo planned to leave on Saturday morning, check in at the hotel where they booked one night and return home the next evening.

"Don’t do anything stupid." Their mother reminded, just when a few minutes before leaving Junhui ran around the house searching for his phone charger. Wonwoo felt cold shivers, but he showed no signs of nervousness and just nodded.

Foreign city and foreign people allowed Wonwoo to relax. Nobody knew him here, nobody looked at him as if he had done something bad and disgusting. He was smiling sincerely for the first time since his serious conversation with their mother. They failed to stand right under the stage during the concert, however, they stood close enough to see the musicians well. Wonwoo was very pleased that Junhui had offered him this trip. At such moments, he understood how much he owed to his brother. He had no idea how he could make it up to him. Indie rock made him think about how he behaves, what he feels and whether what he does is right. During a calm but nostalgic song, he felt something in his heart and he suddenly turned to his brother. Junhui stared at the stage and the spotlights reflected in his big eyes, highlighted with dark make up. Wonwoo had no idea why Jun affects him so much, dressed like that and with make up done this way. Just like before Soonyoung’s party, he unexpectedly kissed him, breaking from his trance. After a moment, Junhui returned the kiss. Wonwoo's mouth opened wider, inviting his brother's tongue inside. At this point, they both didn’t care if the fans standing next to them were disgusted by their behavior, surprised or any other.

Wonwoo had no idea what prompted him to land on his knees in front of Jun and start taking off his underwear. They came back to their hotel room and were still dazzled by loud music. Wonwoo couldn't remember the last time his heart was pounding as fast and hard as when he took Jun's dick in his hand, assessing its thickness and weight. It was so close to his face that he lost all his enthusiasm for a moment. He had no idea what to do with it – moisten something to make it easier for him...? But with what…?

Jun looked down at him, waiting for another move. The fact that Wonwoo was holding his dick in his hand was a great step forward. He saw that Wonwoo was analyzing the situation and still hesitating. He decided not to interrupt him, allowing him to do what he wants and what he will be capable of. He watched his brother slowly start working with his hand, gripping it tighter and releasing it every now and then. Junhui wondered if this is how Wonwoo masturbates.

He didn't think his brother would do something as bold as taking the head of his dick between his lips. He did it as if he was starting to eat ice cream, but it was known that this was his first time, so Junhui couldn’t expect him to know how to do it properly. After all, this movement itself was a miracle to his senses, because he saw Wonwoo there, and not some random girl with whom he knew a few days.

"Yes, Wonwoo, do it just like this." Junhui sighed. "When you take it out, blow the air out, and when you put it in, take a breath."

He watched his brother's struggles from under half-closed eyelids, wanting more and more.

"Do as I tell you." He commanded, seeing Wonwoo lose his rhythm as Junhui pushed his hips slightly forward. Wonwoo took his dick very shallowly this time, because he had no experience at all.

"I can't do it." He moaned as tears came to his eyes because Junhui pushed his dick too deeply.

"You can do it..." Jun calmed him down. "Don't put it in your throat because you are choking, try to point it towards the cheek..."

Wonwoo coughed and felt a vomiting reflex when his brother pushed his dick too deeply into his throat again. _Towards the cheek, a fucking cheek, but you, son of a bitch, keep pushing it down my throat_!

Wonwoo thought he must look really pathetic. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. His face must have looked like an ugly beetroot.

"Stop lecturing me because it's not as easy!" Wonwoo said reproachfully, rubbing his lips and avoiding eye contact with his brother. He also tried not to pay attention to Jun's semi-hard penis just before him, wet from his saliva.

"Can you finally listen to me?" Junhui asked nervously. "I always want the best for you. I'll do everything for you. I don’t know why you don't want to tell me what's on your mind, you don't want and appreciate my help..."

Wonwoo immediately heard Kihyun’s words in his head, who was laughing at him that he must have sucked his brother off since he was trying so hard for him. He rose from the floor, wiping his mouth once again.

"You just wanted to use me, right? You were sure that sooner or later I would fall to my knees in front of you and... You're welcome, you succeeded." Wonwoo said in a broken voice.

Junhui didn’t move, trying to remain calm. He didn’t often manage to make Wonwoo angry. He hadn’t seen his hurt and irritated face for a long time.

"No, Wonwoo. Why do you insist on your own again and talk stupid things?"

"I don't know how about you, but I'm worried about the rumors about us startig to spread." Wonwoo responded sadly. "I wanted to distance myself a bit from you because our mom noticed our unusual... Abnormal behavior. Normal brothers don't hug, kiss, fuck, don't blow themselves..."

"But you like it and you still want to do it, right...?" Junhui asked recklessly, approaching Wonwoo and embracing him with his arms.

"Leave me alone." Wonwoo freed himself of his embrace and went to lock himself in the bathroom. He was annoyed that Junhui couldn’t understand what he meant. Did he like the benefits of this strange relationship so much? He will do make up, put on a leather jacket, and Wonwoo will immediately run to him, kneel in front of him... It was a stupid explanation, because there were dozens of girls who were trying to get Jun. Why can't he choose one of them over being stuck to his brother forever?

That night they didn't sleep together in one bed, but Wonwoo seemed to be in a better mood in the morning. They no longer raised the topic that Wonwoo had started the previous evening. They packed up, went to eat something for breakfastand and headed to the train station to return home.

On the way back, Wonwoo browsed the internet and came across a fanpage of the club where the concert took place yesterday. He noticed that photos from the Night to the Mare's concert were added to the gallery and he decided to look at them them. He froze when he found a photo of their kiss. It was even possible to see Junhui's tongue and Wonwoo's hands, tightly clenched on his brother's shirt. The photo was really good, even artistic – after all a qualified photographer was employed – but it presented something that could no longer remain published on the internet.

Wonwoo panicked. He poked lightly at Jun, who was napping, leaning against the window. Junhui grunted softly and reluctantly opened his eyes, glancing at his brother with a questioning look. Wonwoo showed him a photo with their immortalized kiss. Junhui didn’t speak for a moment, not quite understanding what his brother meant. He grabbed his phone and zoomed into the picture – only then did he understand what was on it.

"Message the admins to take it down." He ordered.

Wonwoo, without much thought, took a screenshot and sent it to the admins, asking for removal. His heart was beating very quickly. He had the feeling that everyone on the train knew that he felt like having an affair with his brother. It seemed to him that every look of each passenger is filled with disgust and rejection.

"I hope they take it down soon." He said quietly to Jun.

Junhui leaned over to kiss his brother on the head, but at the last moment he refrained. They could afford such gestures only in their rooms. Instead, he patted his hand, trying to calm down Wonwoo, who looked panicked.

"Relax... We haven't been tagged on this photo. Besides, it was quite far away in the gallery and I doubt that any of our friends would come this far..."

"Maybe you’re right." Wonwoo sighed.

When they got off the train in their city, Junhui dragged Wonwoo behind the station building to put a hot and juicy kiss on Wonwoo's lips. He wanted to calm him down, comfort him and make him stop stressing out because he was there with him. He has always been together with him, even when they were just forming their mother's womb and he will stay forever, even after they leave their family home.

"I love you." He said.

Wonwoo just nodded, unable to make any more effort.

***

_„I wonder what’s going on inside his head…”_

Wonwoo frowned, starting the video and seeing himself sitting in the classroom studying history textbook. He remembered that day – he was very stressed that he may not pass with a high grade, because he couldn't remember such a large number of dates. Seungwan had texted him earlier, asking him to believe her that she hadn’t sent this video to anyone, and apparently her friend was rummaging her phone. He didn't understand what she meant. Then he received a link he reluctantly clicked on, not understanding yet that the disaster had arrived.

For a moment a well-known scene from the movie "Inside Out" appeared and the viewer was allegedly transferred to the mind of Wonwoo. At this point, Wonwoo almost dropped the phone. There were photos in which he and Jun were sitting in the corridor, Junhui held his arm, hugged him, then the Snow video that Seungwan accidentally recorded when they were sitting at her house: _"I guess I'm asexual, but I can be gay for someone"_ and a photo that was taken during the concert in Busan. At Wonwoo's request, it was taken down from the club's fan page. Who managed to find it? Who was the author of this video?

Wonwoo ran away from school for the first time without reason. He couldn't sit there anymore thinking everyone could have known his secret. He regretted that he hadn't distanced from his brother earlier. He regretted that he fell for Jun, even though everyone was always telling him that he was the one with more sober thinking. Why was he the victim? Did Jun also get a similar video? Was Wonwoo an easier target? After all, it would be much easier to destroy Jun, given his popularity and the number of friends.

He couldn't discuss it now. He had to get rid of this video. He didn’t know who the author was and on what scale it was spread. What consequences can it have...?

He felt the phone vibrate. He reluctantly took it out of his pocket, afraid of what it might be. He sighed, seeing that it was only Jun.

JUN: _Where are you?_

WONWOO: _I'm going home._

JUN: _Did you skip class?_

WONWOO: _I had to._

JUN: _Where are you? Wait for me._

WONWOO: _I want to be alone._

Wonwoo wondered if Junhui knew about this video. He had to. If Seungwan knew...

When he got home, he locked himself in his room. He was glad that his parents were gone and they weren’t asking him why he came back home so early. They wouldn't like it because Wonwoo was supposed to be the perfect son and an ideal student... In some way. Wonwoo knew that since their mom had begun asking him about the strange relationship with Jun, the parents weren’t looking at him as before. And now this video...

Wonwoo didn't even notice when a few hours passed by and their parents returned home. They didn't even know he was home too. Jun came back late, and his appearance caused quite a surprising reaction. Wonwoo wondered what was going on. He was afraid that it might be related to the video. He heard his mother's muffled voice say his name, so he opened the door slightly to eavesdrop on what was going on.

Soon, Jun appeared on the first floor. Wonwoo held his breath when he saw his borther’s face. He had numerous bruises and blood-dirty clothing, with deep red stream still falling from his nose. Was he fighting someone?

"Jun... Who did this to you?" Wonwoo asked quietly as they both entered his room.

"I don’t know, they were seniors I guess... They were joking that I’m so horny that I fuck my own brother and I couldn't resist them. Anyone messaged anything unpleasant to you?" Jun asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know... Since I got home, I haven't opened any chat." Wonwoo explained quietly. He was too shaken by all this. "You know what happened, right?"

"The video?"

"Yes…"

"I know."

"Do you know who could do that? I got a link from some anonymous, newly created account."

"I don't know either... Soonyoung and his crew made jokes about me and they don't necessarily like you, but I doubt they were them. They are my close friends after all."

"Close friends or not, they could do it just as a joke but we both see how it turned out."

"Was there anyone teasing you lately?"

"There was quite a lot of people..."

"You mentioned that someone laughed at you, that you gave me head because I promoted you."

"It was Kihyun from the student council, but he probably wouldn't be able to do so..."

Their conversation was interrupted by their mother, worried about Jun's condition. She immediately took him to the bathroom to take care of his wounds.

Next day, Wonwoo was afraid to go to school. He faked his illness so that his mother wouldn't make him go. Junhui also wanted to stay with his brother, but it didn’t go so smoothly with him. Later, everything happened very quickly. It wasn't long before everything came to light. The news also reached their parents, who finally decided to take radical measures and separate the brothers. Wonwoo wasn’t quite in touch with the reality when he and his brother were taken to the principal, concerning the video spreading around school. Their mother was angry, disappointed and sad when she learned what her sons were doing. For seveal days, she was constantly shouting and crying at them. She didn't speak to them for another week. Wonwoo didn’t want to go to school anymore and listen to unpleasant comments about him and Jun. They were made to stay away from each other.

One day, their mother announced that she was sending one of them to their grandmother’s house for a while. Their grandma worked in a center that dealt with the treatment of the mentally ill and addicts. Wonwoo was terrified when he heard that they were going to send Jun there. He had nothing to say about his brother being sent to a madhouse. Mom argumented her decision that it was usually Junhui who was more addicted to Wonwoo and exposed more strange behavior.

Wonwoo suggested that he wants to be sent there instead. Junhui was more popular, he had friends, and he... He was no one. His protests did nothing. When one morning he heard someone bustle around the house, he couldn't even leave his room. Their mom locked his door so that neither he nor Junhui could interfere with her decision. Wonwoo didn’t even realize, how much he cried in that moment. He felt like he died inside.

Then, the silence fell in the house.

Wonwoo was left alone for the first time since he was born.


End file.
